secret_team_undercoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose Lawrence
Rose Lawrence is a recurring main antagonist who made her first appearance in the episode Pilot. Rose Lawrence is the new main antagonist of the series, leaving Azul as a semi-main antagonist. Biography Physical Appearance Personality Rose Lawrence is at first shady, imperious, and cunning but while the other spies are unaware of her true motives and natures, she is deep down, rude, dangerous, bossy, determined, and committed to her own agency. Relationships Skills Trivia * Rose is the first antagonist to be a main antagonist making her first appearance in the first episode called Pilot. * Rose Lawrence is the first enemy agent throughout the entire series (and the entire franchise), to be successful in keeping up her deep cover as an agent for The Federal Organization for the current world record of two and a half seasons tops before being caught in the act. * Rose Lawrence is the very first shady enemy agent in the entire series to successfully lead an entire conspiracy group of fierce and ferocious renegade enemy agents to attempt to destroy her enemies at all costs. * Rose Lawrence is the true villainous mastermind behind the countless ideas and villainous plans attempted to be acted immediately upon the entire team at hand by both enemy spies, and corrupted civilians. * Rose Lawrence is the series' main antagonist even higher of a masterful threat than those of, The Dark Side, The Alternate, The Demolition Team, Azul's Squad, Azul, Neopolitan, Adam Taurus, Shane, Natalia Tyler, The Eclipse Cult, and countless others. * Rose Lawrence Appearances Season 1 * Pilot (First Appearance; Secret Main Antagonist) * My Brother From Another Motherboard * Give Me An S! Give Me A P! Give Me A Y! * Off The Grid * Photo Bombed * How Ellysa Got Her Swag Back * Operation Protect the Queen * Retrieve the Papers! * Spy Paranoia Will Destroy Ya! * My Brother's Girlfriend * Double Trouble * Endgame * Stakeout Takeout! * The Neighborhood Watch * First Friend * Bad Is the New Good * Inside the Dark Side * Christopher and the Vanishing Lady! * The Fairest of Them All * Christopher's The Man! * Runaway Robot * All Halloween Eve * The Get Along Vault * Enemy of the State * The Fight Before Christmas * No Going Back, Part 1 * No Going Back, Part 2 Season 2 * Secret Team Reactivated! * It's Not Ye, It's Me * Can You Keep a Secret? * Rebel with a Coz * The Mother of All Missions * Accidents Will Happen * Brainwashed * The Truth Hurts * Down in the Dumps * Dance Like No One's Watching * The Love Jinx * Ellysa Levels Up * Catch Her If You Can * Yo, Dawg * Cirque Du Christopher * The Legend of Bad, Bad Carter Brown * Spy of the Century Awards * In Too Deep, Part 1 * In Too Deep, Part 2 * Virtual Insanity * The Interview * Trust No One * Holly Holly Not So Jolly * No Escape! * Collision Course * Family Feud Part 1 * Family Feud Part 2 Season 3 * Secret Team on the Run * Welcome To The Hawaiian Beach * Out of the Water and Into the Fire * Testing Christopher and Alice * Web of Lies * Teen Drama * Christopher Under Construction * The Storm Maker * Keep on Truckin' * Unmasking The Enemy * The Truth Will Set You Free * Stormy Weather * Deleted! * Operation: Raincoat * How to Catch a Thug? * The Domino Effect * Domino 2: * Domino 3: * Domino 4: The Mask * Revenge of the Van People * The Best Party of the Year Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Possible Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Spies Category:Enemy Spies Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Recurring Antagonists Category:Recurring Main Antagonists Category:Villains